


The Powers of Deduction

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Crossover fic with an OC, Sherlock Holmes' twin sister, Samantha, and the BAU team. Spencer takes a liking to the young consulting detective.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Everyone,” the officer in charge of the case started, addressing the members of the BAU, “this is the intolerable Samantha Holmes. She thinks she knows everything.”

“I do,” Samantha retorted, staring down at the body of the victim. “At least I have the mental capacity to make observations and apply them to any given situation.”

“You really are just as intolerable and arrogant as your brother,” the officer replied, having worked with Sherlock once before. He swore to never work with him again. “Good luck to you all,” he said, turning to the team, “just please keep my team and I in the loop. I can’t take working with her.”

The officer left the scene in a huff, barely making eye contact with her or the members of the BAU. 

“I’m Samantha Holmes,” she said, extending her hand to each member of the team. Unlike her brother, Samantha observed the niceties of the world, including introducing oneself to others through handshakes and the like. And she didn’t talk down to anyone either, at least on first meeting. To her, if one proved themselves capable of some type of intelligence, even if they weren’t as smart as she, they deserved respect. She’d just worked with the officer in question before and she couldn’t understand how he’d become an officer; he ignored what was blatantly in front of his eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Holmes,” Agent Hotchner said, introducing the other members of his team. “This is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance,” she said, crouching in front of the body. “Agent Rossi, I’ve read your books. They’re quite good.”

“I’m glad you like. And please call me David.”

“You’ve been on the scene for a while now,” the young agent that was introduced as Dr. Reid started, “What can you tell us?”

“Well, your medical examiner puts the time of death at around 7:00 AM, less than an hour and a half ago, and I can tell you that he was killed very close to that time - although not here.”

“How do you figure?” Agent Rossi asked, a confounded look on his face.

“Although you’ve been called to the case because of the unique message on the body,” she started, bringing their attention to the word ‘CHEAT’ that was carved into his stomach, “his actual cause of death was blood loss from a stab wound and there is a distinct lack of blood in the area.” She motioned for the team to look around.

“So he was killed somewhere else and left here,” JJ said, running her gloved finger over the wound. 

“Yes,” she said, subsequently looking toward Dr. Reid. Based on the fact that everyone else had been introduced as an SSA and he was introduced as a Doctor led her to believe he was considered the most intelligent one on the team. She wanted to test that theory - not many people would notice what she had unless they had some kind of medical knowledge. “Do you notice anything about the wound?” she asked the young agent, her hands clasped together in front of her face.

“I-I’m not a medical doctor,” he replied, stumbling over his words, “but it seems like there is almost no bruising, which is not in line with a stab wound.”

“Exactly,” she said, a smile of satisfaction forming on her face. See, she wasn’t rude to everyone - just stupid people - ones that didn’t bother to actually take in their surroundings. “There is only a slight trace of a bruise directly around the outside of the wound, which means the victim was exceptionally cold when he was stabbed. As a matter of fact,” she said, lifting the covering off of his feet, “I believe he was submerged in ice. The bottoms of his feet are especially pale - paler than the rest of him. That, in addition, to the ice crystals forming on the pads of his feet indicate that he was in stage two of frostbite - the superficial stage.”

She looked toward the team, continuing to speak as she did so. The younger agent stared in awe. She didn’t take to too many people, but the young agent was quite attractive - and he seemed to find her deductive abilities attractive. He had good taste. “Also, the stab wound is very rigid. Since there is such little bruising, I believe he was stabbed, while actually in the ice. A bath of some kind. The killer wanted to keep the blood contained to one small area, so there would be no or very little evidence left behind. Being in a cold area, would allow the blood to seep out slowly and down a drain, keeping the evidence left behind at a minimum.”

“How would someone get him into a tub of ice to be stabbed?” SSA Morgan asked, searching for the answer in his mind.

Samantha pulled back a patch of the victim’s hair, exposing a large bump. “He was knocked out before hand. I believe the killer is smaller in stature or generally physically weaker, which is why he needed to be knocked out first.” She let go of the patch of hair, retraining her attention on the man’s stomach. The word ‘CHEAT’ had been etched into him with a smaller instrument - probably a safety pin; the lines were especially thin. “As for the word cheat, I’m sure you can make a deduction as to why that particular word was used.”

“He was definitely seeing someone,” SSA Prentiss interjected. “Probably married.”

“Definitely married,” Samantha spoke, pointing to the gold band on his right hand. “He was wearing his ring on the wrong hand, because he was trying to fade away the ring mark on his left hand.” She lifted up his left hand, showing them the ring finger that had a faded mark of a ring on it. “Given that the killer was smaller in stature than your victim, it is very likely the killer is the one who was cheated on. However, it is mathematically possible that that isn’t the case.”

Miss Holmes, as well as the members of the BAU, continued to look over the body and the scene, taking in every possible observation to make whatever deductions they could.

“Well, Miss Holmes,” SSA Hotchner began, looking toward the consulting detective with respect.

“Please, call me Samantha,” she replied. In her mind, the team had proven themselves worthy of calling her by her first name. She insisted the stupid people she came into contact with - such as the officer in charge - call her Miss Holmes.

“Samantha. If you don’t have another case to attend to, I know we could use a mind like yours on this case, if you can get along with the officer in charge.” He raised his eyebrow at her, the slight smile challenging her to make nice with the officer.

She rolled her eyes, not even trying to hide it from the BAU team. “I can do that for the sake of the case, Agent Hotchner.”

“Same goes for me,” he said, “It’s Aaron. Would you care to accompany us back to the station?”

“My car is right over there,” she pointed behind her. “I’ll meet you there in about ten minutes.”

He shook his head, acknowledging her plans and then she walked away, as the team returned to their SUV. 

“Hey, kid,” Derek said, waving his hand in front of the young doctor’s face, “you okay in there?” The entire time the consulting detective had been speaking, Spencer had been looking on in awe. Derek could tell immediately that he had developed a crush.  
“Yea, I’m good,” he said, looking back at Samantha’s car with a dreamy look in his eyes. “It’s just...did you hear her speak? She’s a genius.”

“Kind of like you, kid.”

“I would assume her IQ is even higher than mine,” he said, as the distance between them and the rest of the team increased. “Her powers of deduction are astounding. She has such a broad knowledge of so many different areas. Her reputation, along with her brother’s, don’t do the real thing justice. Plus...she’s so pretty.”

Derek laughed - his friend had it bad for the young consulting detective with the slight British accent. If Spencer had to deduce something about her, he’d say that she didn’t necessarily get along with her brother, so she’d moved to the United States to get away from the rest of the family. “Well, kid,” he started, snapping his fingers in front of his face to regain his attention, “She’s going to be coming to the station. You should make a move.”  
“Does she seem like the type that gets into relationships?” Spencer asked, genuinely wondering the answer.

“Well, as profilers, we deduce ourselves,” Derek said. “The entire time she was speaking she looked at you, unless she was specifically addressing someone else by name. Plus, her eyes dilated slightly every time she looked at you.”

“Really?” Spencer asked. “I didn’t see that.”

“You are a genius, kid, but when it comes to women, you tend not to notice a lot. So, you think you might go for it?” Derek asked.

“I don’t see how I couldn’t,” Spencer replied, smoothing his hair back from his face. All of a sudden, he felt messy and not presentable. He wanted to make a good impression. “She’s...amazing.”


End file.
